Bitter Apple
by Sugar Spook
Summary: Apple knows that it's unfair to be upset that Daring and Lizzie are secretly dating, so she bottles up her despair and waits. A request one-shot for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.


(**AN**: Hi, everyone! I'm officially back, caught up, and ready to rumble. But before I start working on my big fics, yes fics with an s, I had a promise to keep. This is a story for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever who requested I write a sad, Apple/Daring one-shot based on the song "I Don't Want to Live Without You". As always, tell me what you think!)

* * *

><p>Apple White was the fairest of them all, in every sense. She knew that it was positively fair of Daring to date other people. They had both made it very clear that even though they would end up being married and falling in love, they were not exclusive. She knew it was fair of Lizzie to date anyone she pleased as well. Lizzie was… unique to say the least. A bit abrasive. Maybe somewhat random. But it wasn't unfair that they were dating. Not at all.<p>

Apple White kept those thoughts on repeat when she saw Daring and Lizzie talking to each other. When their hands would touch she would cringe. If she saw them drinking hocus lattes together, sitting much too close for Apple's comfort, her heart would sink like a coin in a wishing well. But she kept thinking, over and over to herself, _this is fair, this is fair, this is fair._

It was fair, but she couldn't ignore that it hurt. She felt as if Daring had run her heart through with a lance. Her brain kept trying to rationalize things; she and Daring weren't exclusive, hex, they never really dated at all. So if Apple was upset that Daring was dating someone else, that would be unfair of her. And Apple White was nothing if not fair. There was no reasonable explanation for why she felt so betrayed.

Maybe it was the way he had told her, one fresh fall evening. The vibrant colors of the sunset had lit up Ever After High's dark walls, and cast a soft hue of orange over both of them. Daring was clutching her hands in his, his eyebrows pressed and his gaze earnest. "Apple," he said in a low voice, "Can you keep a secret?"

Of course she could. They had been friends forever after. Apple didn't think there was anything that Daring could tell her that would shock her, until he began to speak again, and gush about a maiden that had 'completely enchanted' him. He went on and on about her wit, her humor, her big heart, and for a moment it looked as if he had forgotten there was anyone else in the world. Light filled his eyes and his voice soared as if speaking about her could literally wash away his troubles. Daring dropped her hands and clasped his own to his chest, and Apple suddenly felt very cold. Reaching out tentatively, she placed her palm against his hands again.

"Daring, she sounds… lovely… But who is she?" _And what does this mean? _

"Lizzie" He said her name in a love-struck sigh "Lizzie Hearts"

As he said her name, Apple felt hollow to her core. But as her mother had always said, when you start to doubt yourself and don't know what to do, smile. Smile until your cheeks hurt. So Apple mustered up the kindest smile she could, and said "I'm so happy for you, Daring."

_But what does this mean for us?_

In a way, she was happy for them. She cared for Daring, and liked seeing him this happy. And even though she and Lizzie weren't close, Apple certainly didn't hold anything against her. Maybe she would be happier if this year was like the one before, and everyone stayed true to their destinies and responsibilities. But now everything was so uncertain. What if Daring and Lizzie spent their lives together, forever after? Was that really going to be his destiny, ruling the madness and tomfoolery of Wonderland? Or would Lizzie become a fearsome queen of Ever After? Maybe they wouldn't even rule kingdoms and give everything up to work in an enchanted flower shop until they got old and died! There were so many possibilities! So many things that could go wrong, and each one gave Apple nervous shakes.

She had been stripped of blissful ignorance and now she was a part of their secret. They had forced her into this strange situation. She felt like a third wheel, if the wheel were deflated, invisible, and hanging far, far away from the bicycle itself.

Apple had always thought that Daring had begun dating, she'd be fine with it, and vice versa. But keeping Daring so close to her after all these years had done something to her heart. She missed him, even when he was with her. Apple thought that maybe she had a slight infatuation with him, but with jealousy helping it to grow, her feelings had blossomed into a full-blown longing. She missed being the most important girl in Daring's life.

And now she didn't know if she would ever be that girl again.

All she could do now was wait, wait for the time when everything would go back to normal. She could approach Daring and tell him how she felt. Hopefully, when that time came, she would know exactly how she felt. For now, Apple just felt lost, dazed. But this was fair; she would have to bite into a poisoned apple before her happily ever after. And her prince would come back to her someday.

She had to believe it.


End file.
